


Providing Support

by SaeranLover



Series: Support [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted drinking to cope, Car Accidents, F/M, Happy Ending, Major Character Injury, Post secret ending, You're probably going to need tissues... haha... ;o;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: When life just about seems to have reached a point of normality, the lives of you and the Choi twins are sent spiralling into fear, worries, and chaos, in turn leaving Saeran stuck in the difficult position of being the supporter and not the supported.





	1. Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea yesterday, and here is the first chapter of it written up...

It felt nice to be at home alone, for once. Saeran loved the peace, and loved the distinct lack of his annoyance of a twin brother. His girlfriend was a bit more tolerable, but Saeyoung? Not at all. The best thing about nobody else being there though… Was that he had full control over the television. He had never properly watched it before, and was growing bored of the shitty soap operas which Saeyoung and his girlfriend put on just to laugh at.

Maybe he’d watch the news. Maybe some sort of drama could be happening which _isn’t_ happening to him. That would make a nice change, for once. He opened up the channel guide, and turned on the first news channel which he spotted.

“ _\- and the release will be at midnight tonight. Already loyal fans are there queuing, and we will be there to interview them when the doors open. Now, to the weather.”_

Saeran rolled his eyes at the _idiots_ queuing up to buy a stupidly expensive phone which was no better or different than the last version, knowing that eventually, the phone would do something stupid… like have the batteries explode, or have an operating system update which takes up _way too much_ memory. This is why Saeran liked his good, older phone. It was easy for him to adapt and upgrade to his liking.

Eventually, he stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some sweet snacks to eat, before changing the channel to some sort of film. He ended up deciding upon a tub of strawberry ice cream, as well as a chocolate milkshake. Once that was sorted, he returned to the lounge and sat down.

As Saeran reached out for the remote though, a sudden loud noise coming from the television made him flinch. He glared at the device, until he heard the newsreader’s voice.

“ _Breaking news: the downtown area of the city is currently undergoing many traffic diversions after a severe incident. All pedestrians, public transport, and other vehicles are being told to take other routes, and to expect delays. We will report more on this incident as we discover the details.”_

One thing was in Saeran’s head as he processed that news. Saeyoung and his girlfriend were likely to get diverted on their journey back. That meant more free time for him!

 

 

“Oh God! Saeyoung!” You were in fits of laughter as he made a terrible pun about the vehicles passing the dessert café which the two of you were sat just outside of. You almost knocked your cake off the table with your laughing, so you had to place your phone down just so that you could grab your glass of cola and drink some of that.

Saeyoung grinned widely, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Honey Buddha Chips. A triumphant laugh escaped him when he then started pouring the chips on both of your cakes after that. “I _car-_ n’t believe that you are laughing so much at that pun, ha!”

You were wiping tears away from your eyes after that terrible pun, and you knew that both you and Saeyoung were getting odd stares from passers-by. Eventually, you sighed and went to eat your cake, which was surprisingly nice with the Honey Buddha Chips on top. That was likely to be why he insisted that you order this particular cake…

“You know… Zen is rehearsing at the theatre down the road at the moment…” Saeyoung then smirked, showing you his phone and the… tracking app which he had for all of the RFA members? You leaned forward, and raised an eyebrow as you pointed at his device. “Shush about this app though, I’ve been worried about everyone’s security since the whole Mint Eye incident. But yeah, as I was saying, Zen is rehearsing just down the road from here! Do we crash it with cake?” A mischievous glint was in his eyes after that, before he took hold of your wrist and stood up. “Grab your cake, babe! We’re going to-!”

What had happened over the next few moments went a bit fast for your liking. As you went to pick up your cake as soon as Saeyoung had let go of your wrist, a hand had stretched out onto the table to grab hold of your phone. The person who took it straight away started running when you let out a shout of surprise, and Saeyoung looked _pissed off._

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend’s phone!”

 

 

Saeran was getting frustrated now. Saeyoung and his girlfriend were never this late… right? It was almost eight at night now, and he hadn’t received any contact from either of them since three. That was… odd. Any sound which his phone made caused him to panic momentarily, before looking at whatever notifications had come up. He was actually _worried_ about that pain in the ass of a brother.

Soon enough though, the notification sound for the RFA messenger went off, and Saeran realised that Yoosung had opened a chatroom titled ‘ _THE NEWS!!!’_ Just out of curiosity, Saeran then turned on the news once more, and went into the chatroom.

>  
> 
> _Yoosung: SAERAN! YOU’RE HERE!_
> 
> _Saeran: Yeah. And?_
> 
> _Jumin: Saeran, are you watching the news?_
> 
> _Saeran: Just turned it on. Why?_
> 
> _Jaehee: Just watch it, Saeran._

 

Saeran glanced back up to the screen then, and noticed that there was a discussion about the incident which was causing problems in the downtown area of the city.

“ _Over the past few minutes, more details have come to light about this almost fatal incident. The victim was pushed onto a road and into oncoming traffic after attempting to recover a stolen phone for his girlfriend. We can now name the victim as local robotic toy shop owner and computer genius Saeyoung Choi, who is in a critical condition in hospital.”_

Saeran froze as he heard his brother’s name coming from the television, before he broke into a cold sweat as he returned to looking at the messenger.

 

> _Saeran: what… no…_
> 
> _Yoosung: Saeran…_
> 
> _Saeran: Where’s MC?! What the fuck is going on?!_
> 
> _Jumin: She is with Zen at the hospital. The accident happened just outside the theatre he was rehearsing in, so he’s been with her all day._
> 
> _Saeran: SO WHY THE FUCK DID NOBODY THINK ABOUT CONTACTING ME?!_
> 
> _Yoosung: Saeran, we don’t know… We only just found out now through the news…_
> 
> _Jaehee: Please, Saeran… Keep calm._
> 
> _Saeran: Oh, just FUCK OFF. I CAN’T KEEP CALM!_
> 
> _Saeran: MY BROTHER COULD BE DEAD._
> 
> _Saeran: He’s one of the few reasons that I’m not dead right now, so how the hell do you expect me to stay calm?!_

Saeran quickly turned the chatroom off, before standing up and going straight to the garage to get into one of the cars… One of _Saeyoung’s_ cars… in order to find MC at the hospital. She’d been messed up enough after seeing him kill V about a year and a half ago, and had to go to trauma therapy for a good few months… Seeing Saeyoung getting pushed onto a road and hit by a car though…

“Fucking hell… Why can’t the drama happen to anyone else?!”


	2. Hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran meets up with you in order to see his twin in hospital...

Various different worst-case scenarios had been running through Saeran’s head up to the point that he stepped out of his brother’s car at the hospital. It was a _terrible_ thing to be doing when driving though, especially with him almost swerving about. _There was no need for any more car-related admissions to hospital after what had happened to Saeyoung…_

Saeran eventually found himself stood by those familiar doors which he wished he had seen the last of when his brother had pulled him out of the hospital. He gritted his teeth at all of the news reporters around, but he didn’t care. He shoved right past all of them, and slammed his hands down on the reception desk as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Um… I… I’m here to see my twin brother… Is he here?” Saeran felt himself clamming up as he looked at the person working at reception, who seemed frantic enough at trying to tell the reporters that they weren’t permitted to give details about the incident.

She panicked for a moment, before glancing up at Saeran. “Visiting hours end soon, are you sure?” Saeran frantically nodded, before she nodded, and quickly went to a computer. “What is the name of your brother then?”

“… Saeyoung Choi.”

The receptionist shot a glare at him. “How do we know that you are not lying, and are one of these reporters in disguise?”

Saeran clenched his fist, and then slammed it down on the desk. “If necessary, look up _my_ medical files – Saeran Choi is my name. Saeyoung was the one who signed all of _my_ paperwork when I was here a year and a half ago because he’s my _only_ family, and the main reason I was kept here for so long until you all decided to try and send me off to a psychiatric ward. I’ll answer any question too, if that means shit. Just let me see my brother, damn it…”

The woman then frowned, and typed something into the computer quickly. “Saeran Choi… Saeran Choi… Yes, what you said seems to match the files… Right. I will allow you to visit then. Let me print out the room which your brother is in quickly, we are not permitted to allow the press to that ward, so I cannot say it out loud.”

Saeran was relieved that he was getting to know where his brother was, but when he read the piece of paper given to him by the receptionist, his eyes widened. _The Intensive Care Unit…_

It took Saeran a few minutes of running through the hallways before he reached the ward which his brother was in, and a flash of white hair let him know that he was in the right place. Jumin had said that Zen was with Saeyoung’s girlfriend, so… as soon as you were in Saeran’s line of sight too, he slowly walked over to you, and noticed that you were crying and shaking like a leaf.

_What would you normally do when he had a panic attack…?_

 

 

_“Saeyoung! No! It’s not worth it, I can get a new phone!” You shouted as Saeyoung tried to catch up to the man who had grabbed your phone. “Please, Saeyoung…”_

_You sighed as you had to run to catch up to your boyfriend as he shook his head, and keep running so that he could recover your phone. “Now that the entire RFA has access to Rika’s apartment, any of the confidential information left confidential – so the guest contact information – is exclusively on your phone! If a stranger gets hold of it…” Saeyoung gritted his teeth as he picked up the running speed, which you definitely couldn’t keep up with._

_About ten seconds later, Saeyoung had caught up to the man and grabbed hold of his wrist. You could hear the shouting to give the phone back, and it was catching the attention of almost everybody who walked past. The thing was… The man was a good few inches taller than Saeyoung, and he looked… well, a lot stronger. Saeyoung honestly looked like a child in his shadow as he shouted for the phone back._

_You got even more worried as you tried to catch up to where Saeyoung was, and as soon as you were able to, the man grabbed hold of Saeyoung’s throat. You screamed for him to stop and let him go, but it was Saeyoung kicking at the man which made the thief react… By tightening his grasp. You were crying at this point, wishing that Saeyoung had just let the phone theft go._

_It was only when you watched Saeyoung try to grab your phone again which made things even worse._

_“You pain in the ass! You should just die!”_

_Moments later, you heard a loud shout of pain as Saeyoung got shoved onto the road…_

_And…_

_Then there was the oncoming traffic…_

_And screams. Your crying and shrieking, the thief yelling as he barged past the crowds of people, the panicking of the crowds…_

_People then began to look at what was going on from nearby buildings at all of the loud sounds, and amongst those people were the actors in the nearby theatre – one of which being Zen. The first thing which he noticed upon stepping outside… Was the sight of that familiar black and yellow hoodie, alongside red hair, lying on the road with his arm and leg twisted awkwardly as you were sobbing by his side._

 

 

It was almost midnight when Saeyoung was allowed to actually have visitors, but in the time leading up to that, Saeran had remained by your side. He had shakily pulled you into a hug, before saying that he was scared that Saeyoung was going to break his promise and leave him again… You had nodded in understanding, before he said something which surprised you.

“If… If Saeyoung… If he does leave us… N- Not that we’ll let him… I… I will b- be there for you… Um… Y- Yeah.”

Saeran’s promise to you was actually _very_ surprising, as before that point, he had always pushed you away, or at the very least kept you at arm’s length away from him. But… He tried to do the same with Saeyoung too. Maybe it was the shock of realising that Saeyoung was only human, and could die at any point being what made Saeran change his mind about how he acted towards the two of you.

Of course, he waited until Zen had gone before he dared saying that. He still was far from comfortable with the other RFA members, and perhaps actually living with you and Saeyoung had made Saeran more tolerable towards you both.

When the two of you could actually see Saeyoung though… You remained clung onto Saeran’s arm as you stepped inside, up until the moment where you sat down in a seat beside the bed. You remained looking at Saeyoung’s face as he hoarsely breathed with the support of an oxygen mask, because you couldn’t bring yourself into looking at the tubes, wires, and bandages which were pretty much everywhere else.

“Saeyoung…” Saeran had been the first of the two of you to speak, and you could see the tears in his eyes. “Don’t you fucking die… you hear me? You’ve got a girlfriend who you can’t leave behind, and not to mention a silly shop selling silly robot toys… And the RFA. They’d be pretty mad if you die too.” You noticed then that Saeran’s hand was clawing at the left side of his sweater, right in front of where his heart was. “I have a stupid dull ache all over my body… And I bet that’s because of that thing you go on about us being two parts of a whole… You’re going to kill me if you die too. So… you better hadn’t.”


	3. A call to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran makes a phonecall... He knows he is going to need help whilst Saeyoung is in hospital.

Coming home at the early hours of the morning was obviously too much for you… Saeran had watched you slowly walk inside, and retreat to the room which you shared with Saeyoung. Moments later, he could hear your loud sobbing. He bit his lip and clenched his fists at the sound of it, before he went into Saeyoung’s computer room just because he knew that it was practically impossible to hear anything from the rest of the building in there… As much as seeing his brother’s computers reminded him of his fragile state in hospital…

The systems all seemed to be online at the moment, so he slowly went over to the desk and sat down at it. He had promised himself after he had been released from hospital a few months back that he would not even risk going near or using a computer for the sake of hacking, but he had no other choice right now. He recalled Zen mentioning that you had said that Saeyoung was trying to get your phone back due to all of the RFA confidential information on it. He had to recover that information and shut your phone down just in case it was an intentional theft… It’s what Saeyoung would have done if he wasn’t so close to death, and hadn’t been able to recover your phone.

It took him a good few minutes to trace your phone’s location and to hack into its systems using the mobile data by forcing a download which sent the information from the RFA app to the computers, and overheated the battery when that was done. He was relieved when the phone disconnected, but then he bit his lip. That meant that you were without a phone now, and the other RFA members would probably be just as worried about you as they were about Saeyoung…

With that, Saeran pulled out his own phone before dialling a number he was now actually quite glad to have… _Thank you Saeyoung and his over-protectiveness._

Moments later, he heard his phone ringing, so he bit his lip and hoped… _begged…_ that the person would pick up.

“ _Who is this? It’s like four in the morning, and I’m a kinda busy man!”_

“Vanderwood… This is Saeran… I need your help.” He remained silent for a moment, before explaining the situation a bit more. “Something happened to Saeyoung and, um… I’m worried that things are going to fall apart here because of it…”

Silence lingered for a good few moments, before there was a sigh. “ _What do you mean, ‘something happened’? Did he like, get that girlfriend of his pregnant or something?”_

“… Just type his name online… It’s all over the news what happened to him.” Saeran fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater, before he then buried his head into one of his hands. “I- I can barely look after myself, but… But with all of what’s going on, I’m going to have to look after myself, his girlfriend, his toy shop-!”

“ _Woah woah woah, calm yourself down!”_ Saeran flinched at Vanderwood’s condescending tone, before sighing as he heard them reading up on a news article. “ _Hit by a… critical condition… Holy crap, that’s not good. I’ll get to your place by about ten then. Do you need anything just in case?”_

“… A new phone for his girlfriend?”

“ _… You Chois and your stupid requests… Fine. You’re in charge of sorting it out for her though.”_

 

 

Your entire body felt like a ton of bricks as you tried to drag yourself out of bed. It felt almost as though you had woke up in a completely foreign place, without Saeyoung holding onto you, blowing small puffs of air onto your neck as he struggled to sleep in one constant position… On top of that, you felt heavy with the pain and anxiety that Saeyoung could still leave you for good. He wasn’t safe and completely stabilised yet.

Slowly, you reached out to the bedside table to grab hold of your phone, and went into a panic when you realised your phone wasn’t there… Then you remembered that was the entire reason behind Saeyoung’s absence.

When you finally pulled yourself out of bed, you began to make your way over to the kitchen. Normally, you would go to the bathroom and freshen yourself up, brush your teeth, and all of that… but it felt a bit like a wasted journey. You were going straight to the kitchen, and straight to the wine which Jumin had given you a few months back for your birthday.

Yes, you _knew_ that drinking your problems away was not the best way to deal with things… But Jumin did it, and Jaehee on occasion… Zen even drinks beer most of the time!

You walked straight past Saeran when you got to the kitchen, and realised that it was midday already. He was sat at the table, slowly eating a tub of ice cream. Underneath his eyes were completely dark… He didn’t sleep last night. You felt guilty for crying yourself to sleep now… All the more reason for wine.

Quickly, you threw the cupboard with the wine in open, and reached out for the glass bottle standing right there, the lone presence alongside some jars of food. As soon as you did that, you heard Saeran’s chair scrape across the floor. You completely ignored him calling out your name as you forced the bottle open.

Moments later, he grabbed hold of your wrist and turned you around. “No. You shouldn’t drink. We’re getting a ride to see Saeyoung again soon, and I don’t think they’ll let him have any drunk visitors… Girlfriend or not.” Saeran then pulled the bottle out of you hand, and placed it on the side. “Promise me… You won’t do anything reckless…” He then sighed, and pressed his forehead against yours so that you would focus on him. “Vanderwood is in the lounge. They’ve got you a replacement phone. I’ve transferred everything from your stolen phone onto it. Take a few minutes to talk to the other RFA members before taking a shower and getting changed… They’re all worried about you, and… s- so am I. I promised Saeyoung a few months back… That I’d protect and l- look after you if anything happened to him… I’m… going to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but please don't ever feel like drinking is the only way to get around problems! It might feel that way, but there is always a better way, I promise!!


	4. Memories and notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin decides to take you away for a short while to calm down and relax. Meanwhile... Saeran is given something by Vanderwood... From Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me now writing this fic makes me feel like crying-

After visiting Saeyoung in hospital, Jumin had been quick to meet up with you and Saeran. He insisted on taking you out somewhere to get your mind off what happened to him, before explaining to Saeran that he thought it would be best if he went somewhere such as his cherry farm for the night with you and Elizabeth the 3rd. Saeran agreed that a getaway for you would be good, before he left Jumin with just one instruction… You weren’t allowed to drink too much. Not after you attempted to down all of that wine this morning…

With Saeran not worrying about you (too much), he felt more able to find out just exactly what happened to his brother on the day of the accident… Vanderwood stuck around to help him out in this task, thankfully.

As the former Mint Eye hacker sat down at his brother’s computers, Vanderwood started asking questions. “So… You only know what happened through what’s been said from the news?”

“…” Saeran was silent for a moment, before he nodded. “Y- Yeah… MC has been… really quiet… so I can’t ask her what happened…”

Vanderwood then settled down in a seat beside Saeran, and folded their arms as they looked at the screens as Saeran hacked his way into the hospital CCTV footage of the room Saeyoung was in. “But… what about when the police decide to interview her about what happened? She isn’t going to be allowed to keep quiet, that’s for sure… It’s a major investigation at the moment, considering that it’s a crime of theft and attempted murder, and… Well, that Han dude has had something to do with pushing the investigation too.”

After that, Saeran remained completely silent. He was watching his brother’s fragile body and weak breathing through the screen, and he felt his heart racing any time there was any sort of change in the heart rate monitor. That hospital bed… Could possibly be his brother’s death bed. Yes, he hated his brother… But thinking on it now, he never wished _death_ upon him… No, he… He did love his brother… And though he had done bad, he never deserved… this.

Moments later, he slammed his fist down on the desk, tears welling up in his eyes. “Saeyoung… D- Damn it, Saeyoung-!”

“W- Woah there, calm down-!” Vanderwood did the best that they could to calm Saeran down, but to no avail.

“Why should I?! I- I can’t break down in front of his girlfriend, she’ll just take on the huge burden of hiding her feelings for _my_ sake! She- She’s done so much for me, so much for my brother, so much for the damn RFA, and never let anyone know how it pained her! She d- deserves to be allowed to cry when she wants to, without worrying about anyone else crying!” Saeran was beginning to find it hard to breathe with how much he was shouting and because of the speed which he was talking at, but it certainly didn’t stop him from continuing. “I’m having to hold back the pain I feel that my other half, as that idiot would put it, is lying in hospital and could possibly die at any moment! And it’s for her sake!”

 

 

You were completely silent as you stared at the glass in front of you. Jumin had offered you some wine, but had said that on Saeran’s request, he wasn’t going to give you any more than that. As you remained silent, Elizabeth the 3rd was sleeping on your lap, her tail occasionally tickling the skin of your leg.

Jumin was looking at you, with slight hints of concern on his face. “MC. You have no need to worry, understand? Saeyoung is getting the best care he possibly can get… He’ll pull through, I promise.” He remained staring at you as you slowly brought your hand up, and started running your fingers over Elizabeth’s fur.

“You know, Jumin… Saeyoung would be jealous of me right now…” You let out a quiet laugh amongst your tears, before sighing out loud. “I’m getting to spend time with Elly… Ha…”

Now Jumin visibly tensed up at what you had said. “Normally… I would correct you, and get you to call her by her proper name… But I guess that you need to feel close to Saeyoung whilst he is unconscious, and if calling her Elly is one of your ways of doing that… I will allow it.”

That was presumably one of Jumin’s ways of showing concern for your current state… That was… sweet, you guessed. But that also reminded you of how Saeyoung wasn’t there… You missed him greatly.

After a few moments, Jumin’s hand was on your shoulder, and your head fell into his as you began to sob over your boyfriend’s absence. Eventually, you were able to cry yourself to sleep as Jumin held onto you…

And your dream… a flashback to just a mere few days ago… was most unwelcome.

 

_It had been a hard day… You’d spent a good while dealing with customers at the toy shop which you and Saeyoung both ran. Saeyoung had been busy with programming the latest batch of robotic kittens and puppies all day, so you had been working on your own. It was… hectic, to say the least._

_As soon as you got home, you noticed Saeyoung already waiting there for you, his arms outstretched and a concerned look on his face. “Babe… I missed you~” He forced aside his worries to pull you into an embrace and put on a slight sing-song voice as he did so. He began pressing kisses onto your hair, before he held you so that he was looking straight at you. “Now… tell me everything that bothered you today. I’ll be a good boyfriend, and I’ll make you feel all better!”_

_You found yourself giggling at the wide beaming smile on his face, but when he started wiggling his eyebrows… That instantly compensated for the day’s frustrations. Nobody else was able to do that for you… Nobody but Saeyoung._

_“Or if you want to… I can be an even gooder boyfriend-!”_

_“’Gooder’ isn’t a word-“_

_“Yeah yeah, I know! I’m just trying to make a point, my beautiful space bride! Now, if you want me to… I’ll be an even better boyfriend by giving you a back massage, and we can swoon over pictures of Elly together because looking at her cheers me up almost as much as looking at you!”_

 

 

Saeran was silent for a long while after Vanderwood had left for the night. Before Vanderwood had gone… They remembered something. Saeyoung had trusted a flash drive to them after the Mint Eye incident, but before you had moved in with him and Saeran.

Vanderwood was given a simple instruction… ‘ _If anything happens to me, give this to Saeran.’_

After about an hour of complete silence and contemplation, Saeran connected the flash drive to his brother’s computers, and watched as a folder containing a few files popped up on one of the screens. To be specific, there was only two files. A text document, and a photo. The photo… It was the one taken at the RFA gathering… Saeran bit his lip as he looked at it, because… He looked so timid on it. So shy… And Saeyoung looked so cheerful – definitely in love – and so did you…

And the text file… He felt worried about opening it. He forced himself into clicking it though.

 

> _Saeran._
> 
> _I’m guessing that something has probably happened to me if you’re reading this… Hopefully I’m not dead, but who knows… Not like I can read the future, eh? Anyway… To serious business. I have a few things which I want to ask of you, my dear brother… I swear to God above that if I am alive, I will try to pay you back for this._
> 
> _First things first, please… Take care of MC. I love her so much, and… I bet that if anything happens to me, she would be broken… hurt… I don’t wish that upon her. I made that mistake once before, and it’s a mistake which I never want to make again. You are probably the best person for her to lean on… You’ll know about how she feels, you’ll be able to support her… Just as I’m sure that she wants to be able to support you._
> 
> _Second of all… I want both of you to be happy. If… If something happens which leaves me in critical condition, or even leaves me six feet under, I want you to be happy with MC… I want the two of you to be the happy family which I could never be a part of. You both deserve happiness. Haha, is it odd that I’m now picturing you getting all flustered with little red haired kids climbing all over you at night?_
> 
> _And… Please, Saeran… I know that this will be tough, being abandoned by me again… I’m such a failure of a brother, and I know that… But if there’s a chance that I can return… Please smile. Be the light for MC, feel positive that there’s a chance that I can come back of my own accord. Your smile, Saeran… When it’s genuine, it honestly does bring about a feeling of peace, and of innocence… It’s a nice, light feeling… Kinda like when you have a nice cold can of Doctor Pepper._
> 
> _So… I’m so sorry, Saeran. I promise, I’m so sorry… I never meant to leave you behind again, I swear…_
> 
> _I love you, twin brother…_
> 
> _Saeyoung._
> 
> _PS – You and MC can help yourself to my Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper_
> 
> _PPS – Tease Yoosung for a bit if you consider giving some to him._
> 
> _PPPS – If I’m still alive, save me some! ^^_


	5. Jumin's offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally return to the RFA messenger for the first time since the incident.  
> Vanderwood is able to visit Saeyoung in hospital...

You honestly felt terrified as Saeran held out something for you to take hold of. Just moments ago, you had to be interviewed by the police who were investigating what had happened to Saeyoung, and now that they were gone… Your build up anxiety was starting to make you tremble.

Very quietly, you whispered something to Saeran, and received a both worried and confused look. He didn’t hear what you had said, so you had to repeat yourself. “What is it…?” Saeran remained silent, before he sighed.

“Saeyoung left a note for me with Vanderwood for if anything like this happened to him. And… this came with the note.” He let the piece of paper he was holding fall down onto the sofa beside you, so you reached out for it and looked at what was on it. _That photo… Everyone in the RFA… They all looked happy – so did you and Saeyoung – and… the picture made it seem like you were a family._

“… Family…” That word made you then reach out for your new phone, and stare at the icon for the RFA messenger. You hadn’t been online since the incident, so… Maybe to ease their worries you could be online, just for a moment.

Saeran was more than relieved that the picture was enough to prompt you into returning to the RFA messenger, as he was sick of being hassled to see if you were okay as you weren’t going online. That gave him the chance to do some work of his own… and for Saeyoung’s sake, of course. Loathe as he was to say it, his twin had done _so much_ for him since he took him away from Mint Eye, so Saeran felt indebted now that Saeyoung was in such a critical state.

And what Saeran’s work was…?

One of them was a secret, but his other task was obvious – he was going to return to the dark world of hacking to track down the person who led to Saeyoung ending up in hospital to bring them to justice.

As Saeran walked over to his brother’s computers, he took hold of a box which he had found after receiving the note from Vanderwood. A box labelled as… ‘ _Robo kitties to sell in the shop~’_

Saeyoung was going to sell them, in order to make money for the three of them to live on… If Saeyoung’s shop stopped running, then… The money saved up from when Saeyoung was an agent would run out soon enough, and with you not holding any jobs besides RFA party planner and being the only other employee in Saeyoung’s shop…

Well, there wasn’t much other choice besides-

“Saeran-!” The redhead flinched, before he noticed you stood in the doorway, holding your phone with wide eyes. “S- Saeran, look-!” He stood up, and approached you. He then looked at your phone’s screen, before his own eyes widened at what was going on in the RFA chatroom.

 

> _Jumin: I am being completely honest here… You need the distraction, and I could tell by the way in which you behaved when you visited me a few days ago._
> 
> _Jumin: I want you to become Elizabeth’s official cat-sitter._
> 
> _Jumin: I’ll pay you what you need to keep yourself and Saeran afloat, and in return, I’ll also make sure that the investigation into what happened to Saeyoung keeps going until we have a culprit._
> 
> _MC: …?!_
> 
> _MC: Let… let me talk to Saeran first…_

“Wait… So what he’s saying that if you look after his fur-ball for him, he’s going to make sure that we have enough money as well as help out in…” Saeran took a moment to think it through, before noticing that you looked really worried. “Do it.” He felt weird making physical contact with you, but still, he took hold of your shoulders. “Do it, you’ll have something to comfort you and isn’t that cat in, like… Saeyoung’s ‘top five loves list’?”

You then laughed, despite there being tears pouring down your face. “Ha… I wouldn’t be surprised, Saeran…” Then you surprised Saeran, and wrapped your arms around his torso. You then mumbled something under your breath as Saeran awkwardly returned the hug. When he asked what you had said, you shook your head, and just remained silent as you held onto him.

Saeran supposed that a few moments of silence would probably do you both some good…

 

 

“It is… so strange seeing him in this state. He’s completely silent… No jokes, no pranks…” Vanderwood had been able to gain access to the room Saeyoung was in after obtaining permission, and was staring at his fragile body as he remained hooked up to all of those machines keeping him alive. “Quit the crap, Seven… This joke has gone far enough.”

Vanderwood was just hoping that Saeyoung would suddenly spring up out of the bed laughing at him, before cracking open some Doctor Pepper and a few packets of Honey Buddha Chips… But nothing of the sort happened. Just the constant beeping of his heart rate echoed around the room.

Moments later, Vanderwood then clenched their fist and sighed. “You’re just a huge source of all of my stress… In the agency, and out of it too… Here’s to hoping that your twin isn’t as stressful as I get to know him. I’ve decided to stick around the area for a while, just to help him and that girlfriend of yours out.” Vanderwood then fell back into a chair, and started looking up at the ceiling. “Speaking of your brother… I gave him that note of yours. The one which you told me to give him… if anything like this happened.”

Suddenly, the frequency of the beeping seemed to intensify, and Vanderwood’s eyes shot down to the hospital bed once more. Saeyoung suddenly seemed to be in a bit more pain… Moments later, a nurse walked into the room and sighed. “Has his heart rate spiked again…? That happened the other day too, when his brother and girlfriend visited. He does seem to respond to voices of people he knows, just… He seems to end up in much more pain. Poor thing… I do feel sorry for him, but then again, I do for all of my other patients.” As the nurse spoke, she changed a few of the tubes and adjusted a few other things, and Saeyoung’s heart rate eventually returned to normal. “There, that should ease his pain somewhat…” The nurse then glanced at Vanderwood for a moment, and sighed. “Keep an eye on the time… miss. Visiting hours are almost over.”

“Miss?! I’m a-!” Before Vanderwood could respond, the nurse had left the room. Vanderwood groaned, and gave a glare to Saeyoung. “I bet this is you, torturing me from beyond the realms of consciousness… Very funny, Seven.” Then Vanderwood sighed. “Damn it, Seven… You’d better wake up soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there seemed to be a bit of a delay in the update, but I'm feeling quite productive today and managed to get a bulk of this written~


	6. The abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung is trapped in an abyss, somewhere between life and death. Could he possibly escape...?

His entire world was swirling with darkness. It was cold, dark, and mostly silent. Every once in a while, voices would break through but they would make him feel as though he was suffocating. The voices almost seemed as though they had physical forms just as blank as his surroundings, because he could feel them trying to drag him deeper every time that he reached out to try and escape.

Saeyoung was in pain, and he didn’t know what to do. Normally, he had a contingency for everything he could think of. But… What could he think of here, other than beg to be saved?

No sound was capable of escaping his mouth, the soreness of his throat making it feel as though his neck was being stabbed with a thousand needles. Any sounds which miraculously broke through came out as a strangled cry. All that Saeyoung wanted though… Was to hold you in his arms. Feel your body’s warmth drag him out of this abyss. He wanted to take hold of his brother’s hand, and take in the innocence of his child-like smile.

You and Saeran… The two of you were the only reason he wasn’t allowing himself to succumb to the darkness.

Every once in a while, Saeyoung would suddenly feel intense pain, which would make him fear that God had decided that his time was up, and that he was set to leave the world of the living. He knew that the pain was a reflection of the injuries which his body had inflicted upon it when he tried to get your phone back. There was an ache where his neck had bruised after the thief had took hold of him. His legs would occasionally give way beneath him, making him start thrashing about and panicking that he would be dragged even deeper into the darkness. Then his arms… He would be unable to move them without causing himself more pain.

And then… There was his cheek. The one place he would feel warmth every once in a while. It felt like… your kisses. Were you kissing his body better? He hoped…

Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity trapped within the void, Saeyoung felt something push at him. It caused him even more injuries, but… It felt like a driving force. What was going on? Was he being allowed a second wind…?

Then there was a quiet voice… It was saying something to him… A familiar voice too…

He felt a single warm tear pour down his face as he relaxed, and felt himself fall even deeper into oblivion. He reached his hand out a slight bit, another tear forming from his other eye as he closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry…”

A blinding white light moments later made him do his best to open his eyes, but he found himself overcome with fatigue so it took a while. His surroundings were white, and it was a bit painful to his eyes. His first thought was ‘is this heaven?’, but a faint beeping sound made him realise that it wasn’t. He then did his best to lift his arm up, and realised that there was an IV line as well as a cast upon it.

“I’m… alive…”

 

 

Saeran smiled at you as best as he could as he gave you a takeaway container filled with fried rice, before he sat down with his own food. He had decided to order food in because the two of you needed to go out and buy some more food to stock up the cupboards in the bunker.

It had already been one month since Saeyoung was put into a coma thanks to the phone thief shoving him into oncoming traffic. Once more, you were having to go to therapy to get over witnessing that accident, but you were getting over it a lot slower than you had done when you had seen V get shot. Saeyoung was your boyfriend after all, and you had a great emotional attachment to him unlike V.

You seemed to be enjoying yourself for the first time in a while, sitting there and eating the rice quickly as a film played on the television. But when you started laughing at a bad joke which was made, you fell silent and your shoulders dropped.

_When you had watched this film with Saeyoung, the two of you had laughed together at that part…_

Saeran quickly put his food down, and moved to sit next to you on the sofa. He pulled you into a hug, before sighing. “Things will be okay… Saeyoung will be back with us soon. You heard the doctors, he’s slowly beginning to recover even though he’s still in a coma…”

You started sobbing into Saeran’s chest then, but stopped when his phone began to ring from across the room. He slowly stood up after pulling your arms off him, before answering with a frown.

“What is it?” He remained silent for a moment, before he tensed up. “Y- Yes, this is Saeran Choi…” You stood up in a panic as Saeran spoke again. “Wait, _what?!_ I’ll get to the hospital quickly then… Thanks for letting me know…” He then looked up at you with panicked eyes, and bit his lip. “A- Apparently there’s been a major change in S- Saeyoung’s state… Th- They want me to go into h- hospital to sign some paperwork and to see him b- because I’m his only blood relative…”

Both you and Saeran were fearing the worst then, and because of that, you tagged along with Saeran as he quickly got into one of Saeyoung’s cars to get to the hospital. You stopped him from swerving on the road due to his shaking hands, but eventually, the two of you reached your destination in one piece.

Once inside the hospital, the two of you were told to go to Saeyoung’s room. You were crying silently as Saeran took a deep breath and pressed his hand against the door. When the door opened, you were half expecting to see Saeyoung lying in the bed, pale and motionless with no more tubes sticking out of his body.

But… that wasn’t the case. Saeyoung was there, still pale, but he was _not_ motionless. He was in bed, propped up by a stack of pillows and on his lap was a tray of food. A nurse was also in the room, helping Saeyoung out with eating. He then looked at the door when he realised that it had opened, and a shaky smile formed on his face.

“Y- You two… I- I’m back… ha…”


	7. Beginning of recovery

As you sobbed whilst holding Saeyoung’s hand, Saeran had been pulled out of the hospital room just to have a doctor explain what the matter with Saeyoung was.

“So, Mr Choi… Your brother is obviously out of immediate danger, but there are still many problems with him at the moment which means that we will have to continue monitoring him.” The doctor was silent for a moment, before sighing. “His left arm is paralysed, though we believe that given enough time and physiotherapy, he _may_ regain some use and some feeling. He also has severe fractures in both legs, so if he were to be discharged, or at the very least move about the hospital over the next few weeks, he will have to use a wheelchair. He simply isn’t in the state to be able to walk.”

Saeran bit his lip then, before glancing into the room with a worried look on his face. “But… He was meant to be getting married in two months… What will happen with that? Would he… have to cancel his own wedding if he can’t get discharged by then…?”

“Perhaps. But also, there is one worrying thing we have realised about your brother’s state too… He possesses partial amnesia. He has no recollection of his childhood. The earliest thing which he claims to remember… is leaving you behind for some reason.”

It took a good few moments for what the doctor said to sink into Saeran’s head.

_Saeyoung didn’t remember the shitty childhood they had been through._

_Saeyoung… was free from remembering those painful days._

_And perhaps it was for the best that only one of them remembered._

Saeran went and nodded slowly, before he returned to the room to be met with the sight of you asleep, leaning on Saeyoung’s left shoulder. He seemed upset at the fact he couldn’t put his arm around you, but he also appeared to be relishing the thought of you leaning against him in such a way. However…. When Saeyoung’s eyes moved over to Saeran… Saeyoung did his best to shuffle across so you didn’t hurt yourself, before he used his right arm as a pivot to move himself off the bed.

“Don’t do that, idiot.”

“Oof… Awake for a few hours and already being insulted by my brother…”

“I wasn’t insulting you, I was stating the truth,” Saeran grumbled, taking a seat beside Saeyoung’s bed. “You’ve got fractures in both of your legs. You shouldn’t move like that.” He then clenched his fists, before glancing at you. “I looked after her for you… When I told Vanderwood about you getting hurt…” Saeran began to draw blood from the palms of his hands as tears formed in his eyes. “Why the hell did you have a contingency for if you almost get or if you actually get killed?! You’re such a- a-!” Saeran’s eyes began to water, before Saeyoung weakly reached out and wrapped his arm around his brother.

“… An idiot. A reckless, foolish idiot. I know… You can tell me… You’ve been keeping everything cooped up…I can tell.” Saeyoung then sighed, and closed his eyes. “… I’m so sorry for leaving you…”

Saeran finally began to cry, and wrapped his arms tightly around Saeyoung’s chest for a reassuring hug. “P- Promise me, Saeyoung… D- Don’t do something like that again… A phone can be replaced… But you can’t…” Soon enough, Saeran had fallen into a dreamless sleep holding onto his brother… But not before Saeyoung had nodded about the promise.

Now that both you and Saeran were sleeping, Saeyoung was left alone with his thoughts. You… His future wife… You looked so tired and worn down. _Had you been sleeping properly? Eating properly?_ And then there was Saeran… He was stronger than he had previously been. Much stronger. Everything which Saeyoung could remember about Saeran… He knew that he had to protect him as he was the weaker twin. But why? He wished those locked away memories would return so that he would know…

_At least Saeran was strong now… But if only he didn’t have to go through the pain of seeing his brother almost die..._

 

 

 

 

The next visitor which Saeyoung got after you were taken home by Vanderwood to rest was surprising…

_Jumin Han, and Elizabeth._

Saeran was staring with wide eyes as Jumin stepped inside holding the white cat in his arms, and Saeyoung’s eyes began to water. Jumin rolled his eyes, and eventually spoke. “I was called by a ‘Vanderwood’ who explained that you were awake Saeyoung, with major injuries and partial paralysis,” he explained, before taking a seat. “And I made my mind up… Your fiancée has been taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd as you were unconscious, and was taking great comfort out of her. If you promise to be accompanied by either Saeran or her, I am willing to give you the same opportunity to relax with Elizabeth.”

Saeyoung gasped, before he nodded faster than he probably should have. Moments later, Jumin rested Elizabeth on Saeyoung’s lap, and she curled up into a ball. With his right hand, he reached out and tickled Elizabeth behind the ear, and his face filled up with child-like delight as she moved her head slightly towards him.

“Look see. The cat actually likes you when you’re not biting her or swinging her around,” Saeran muttered, receiving a glare from Jumin for calling Elizabeth ‘that cat’. Saeyoung nodded, before he looked at Jumin with a weak smile.

“Jumin… Th- Thank you…”


	8. Two gifts.

The car ride was completely silent. Saeran was at the wheel, concentrating on the road. You were in one of the back seats, gazing out at the passing scenery. Saeyoung, still covered in bandages and injuries, yet still capable of moving with crutches, was in the passenger seat beside his brother, doing his best to provide directions somewhere.

You and Saeyoung had decided on one of the occasions that Saeran was unable to go to the hospital that Saeran deserved a treat and time to relax after everything he had done. Constantly was Saeran going out doing food shopping, tidying up, sorting out meals, and even reassuring you whenever you had your recurring nightmares over Saeyoung possibly dying.

That led to the two of you into organising a special day for Saeran, with the help of the RFA. A party, a calm one, yet enough to thank the younger Choi twin for everything. He had provided support where it was needed, despite his initial worries and fears that he would never be able to be reliable and needed.

“We’re nearly there, Saeran… Take the next left. We need to find the building with a pink door,” Saeyoung whispered, before he cast his twin the best smile that he could without straining himself too much. The car slowed down, until finally, it came to a halt outside the building which Saeyoung had spoken about. “Yep… This is it. Let me just get my crutches…”

Your boyfriend quickly turned around and gave you puppy dog eyes, so you laughed quietly and handed him his crutches as he opened the car door. Once he was outside, he stretched his arms before stabilising himself, and blew a kiss through the air towards you. Immediately afterwards, Saeyoung did his best to go over to the door and pushed it open with his arm. Saeran was hardly given a chance to react to it by the time that you had jumped out of the car to join Saeyoung.

You gave Saeyoung a brief hug after he had gone over to the counter inside the building, which just so happened to be an ice cream parlour, as he began to speak to a worker who was stood there.

“Excuse me… I called this morning to place an ice cream order? For Saeyoung Choi. Here’s the payment…” Saeyoung placed some money down on the counter, before glancing at the window. His eyes widened, and bit his lip. “Hey! Saeran’s coming! Quick, keep him in the car!”

“But how will you carry the ice cream?”

“Oh… Oh yeah. I’ll keep him in the car then! See you in a few!” Saeyoung pushed his glasses up as he grinned and kissed you, before he squeezed your hand. “Saeran deserves this… He’s helped us so much since that day… I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

You went and leaned against the counter as Saeyoung went outside to return to the car and keep Saeran from going inside, just as the worker returned with a… big… no, _huge_ tub. “Here is what was ordered by Saeyoung Choi… A tub with a mix of ice cream flavours. There is chocolate mint, vanilla, rocky road, marshmallow, berry, and also caramel. I hope that this is satisfactory, and thank you for the order! Please come again!” You thanked the worker as you accepted the tub, before you went to join your boyfriend and his brother.

Saeran raised an eyebrow at you as you slipped back into the back seat of the car, concealing the tub in your arms so as not to ruin the surprise. After that, the three of you decided to return home.

 

 

 

 

Once more, things were silent as the car pulled into the garage. You were surprised to see Vanderwood stood there waiting with a slight glare and folded arms, which eased off somewhat when Saeyoung carefully got out of the car. “It’s about time you all got home. I was able to tidy up this whole place whilst you were out! I swear, you two are just as bad as Saeyoung with mess when you happen to be distracted constantly!” Vanderwood proceeded to sigh loudly, before closing his eyes and placing a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder. “But it’s good to see you alive. I don’t know why, but this place doesn’t feel right without _somebody_ who is borderline crazy about. Those two are so… mature in comparison to you. Especially your brother.”

Saeyoung whined loudly then, before he gave up with a groan. “Such a low blow… But you’re right. Haha…” Saeyoung closed his eyes after that, before he turned himself around to be facing Saeran. “Though speaking of you being more mature than me, Saeran… We’ve kinda… Got you some gifts.” That was the prompt for you to give the ice cream tub to Saeran, whose jaw fell open when he realised just what you had been holding onto in the car.

“You… Got me some ice cream…?” His eyes were both wide and watering as he slightly opened the tub lid, before he sank to his knees sobbing. “Th- Thank…” He seemed to be struggling to get his words out, but eventually, he wiped his tears… and smiled. “Thank you…”

Vanderwood smiled then, before tapping your shoulder to get you to follow him, in order to give the twins some time alone.

Once you and Vanderwood had left, Saeyoung went and did his best to sit on the ground and take hold of his brother’s hands. “I’ve got another gift for you, Saeran… To say thank you for looking after her whilst I was in hospital, despite you having the option to ignore her and leaving her to fend for herself…” Saeyoung then took hold of Saeran’s hand which had hold of his car keys, before he pointed at them. “They’re yours. This car is all yours. You deserve the freedom to leave and do as you want… So here’s your key to that freedom. You’ve looked after the car so well whilst I was out of it… And I know that you will continue to.”

Saeran was now trembling as he stared at his twin, before he went and threw his arms around him. “S- Saeyoung… Thank you… Thank you, thank you… I love you… And I… I’m so glad that you’re my brother…”

Saeyoung began to cry, and nodded. “And I’m happy to have the privilege of being related to you, Saeran… Now, how about you go inside? That ice cream isn’t going to eat itself, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me as I wrote this!  
> Once I've completed a few more of my ongoing fics, there will be a sequel based around Saeyoung's recovery!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Scream at me for being cruel to Saeyoung and/or your feels on [my tumblr](http://saeranlover.tumblr.com/) if you want...


End file.
